


Goodbye

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: He went in the early morning...





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He went in the early morning shortly after dawn. 

The sky was barely kissed by the sun when he walked up to the tomb, the dawn's early light caused his robes to appear almost ethereal. The white fabric was pristine, a contrast to the black hair beneath the hood he was wearing. There was hardly any risk of being found here, of all places, but he always took precautions regardless. 

No one would ever think of his name if they saw an older man wearing white robes visiting a tomb. The potion he'd drunk before leaving the old farmhouse where he was currently hiding with his charge, the child he had killed to protect and to attempt to save in some misguided notion that may very well end in his own death, altered his features, aged him and shrunk his nose and altered even his cheekbones. Only his dark gaze was the same as he walked to the tomb. 

He placed his palm flat against the stone and closed his eyes. 

In his mind, he said all the things that would never dared be said aloud. Good-bye to the man who had become a friend of sorts, a mentor, his savior, and, eventually, his lover for a few brief months years ago.

He opened his eyes when he took a step back. He ignored the dampness of tears that were currently at the corners of his eyes and simply said, "Good-bye, old friend" before he turned and walked away, towards the sun and an uncertain future that would most likely end in his joining Albus beyond this current existence.   



End file.
